Series 4 Prequel Webisode 4
Series 4 Prequel Webisode 4 is the fourth in the series of Internet-exclusive Series 4 prequel webisodes. Summary Tensions between Becker and Matt continue to rise, though a speech from Matt to the team concerning Danny, Connor and Abby could change Becker's view on him. Full synopsis Matt and Jess are walking together when Becker catches up with them, he asks Matt if it's true he's ordered non-lethal weapons. Matt isn't very bothered with Becker's shock and asks Jess for three shelfs for his plants. Becker says the team need real guns, saying they aren't collecting for a petting zoo, warning the creatures aren't just interesting they're also deadly. Matt assures him that he knows, Becker asks if he knows what happens when they cut corners, people get hurt, people die. Matt tells him to just give the new weapons a chance, saying that he might be plesantly surprised. Matt leaves saying that he'll see them both at the meeting, Jess assures Becker that he's alright, but Becker doesn't trust him and promises the rest of the team won't either. Matt makes a speech to the ARC staff, introducing himself to those he hasn't met. He explains that for the last couple of days Becker has been bending his ear on every detail on the operation to make sure that everyone is looked after, Matt assures everyone that their safety, even the safety of Becker, is his top priority. He describes how their jobs are demanding, dangerous, how they put their lives on the line to protect the public everytime the alarm goes off. There's no room for errors and there's no time for on the job training. He says that with all of that in mind, some new policies are being implimented, all new field operatives will be stricly military or from a military background, safety will come first, there will be no more civilian recruiting. He notes that during the past few months, some staff have been testifying to the last mission of the old ARC, but now the investigation is officially wrapped up, Abby Maitland, Connor Temple and Danny Quinn have been pronounced missing, presumbed dead. But Matt makes it clear that it means absolutely nothing, over the years the ARC has lost many briliant people such as Nick Cutter, Stephen Hart and most recently Sarah Page. As far as Matt is concerned, this doesn't included Abby, Connor and Danny, saying that they could still be out there fighting to stay alive and to make it home. As Matt says, he never had the chance to work with them, but he hopes that someday he will. He announces that his first act as new team leader is to reject the government's findings, making it clear that he isn't giving up on the missing trio. Jess hopes that this will make Becker change his view on Matt, Lester is pleased at Matt's speech Cast and crew : See the cast and crew on the Series 4 Prequel Webisodes page. Appearances Characters *Matt Anderson *Jess Parker *Hilary Becker *James Lester *Nick Cutter *Stephen Hart *Sarah Page *Connor Temple *Abby Maitland *Danny Quinn Locations *Anomaly Research Centre Objects and technology *Anomaly Detection Device *Bio-tag Identifier *Electro Muscular Disruption Weapon Organisations *Anomaly Research Centre Story connections *Matt mentions Abby, Connor and Danny being missing in action. (Episode 3.10) *Matt also mentions the lost of several ARC members: **Nick Cutter in Episode 3.3 **Stephen Hart in Episode 2.7 **Sarah Page between Episode 3.10 and . *Becker and Matt mention the incoming non-lethal weapons. The EMDs were later introduced in Episode 4.1 being standard weapons from then on. Category:Stories Category:S4 Prequel Episode Stories Category:Episodes Category:Primeval Episodes